Martial artists train and stay in shape by fighting one another in sparring matches. Sparring with a live partner has many advantages. It increases the possibility to develop fighting sequences and new modes of performance, enhances timing and balance techniques, decreases the risk of injury, presents an opportunity to practice throwing and falling skills, helps to develop strike and defense timing, simulates strikes and kicks with real-fight power and speed, raises sensitivity to opponents, and increases one's endurance and tolerance for pain.
Many martial artists seek to harden the body to increase their tolerance to pain through dangerous alternatives to sparring events. It is desirable to harden body areas like the shins, calves, inner and/or outer thigh, ribs, stomach, arms, hands, shoulders, kidneys, or back. They strike hard objects to “deaden” certain never and pain receptors in the body. Minor injuries from the strikes create micro fractures in bone and damage tissue near nerves giving the body a harden feel when calcification and scar tissue form during micro fracture healing. However, not properly executed, these techniques can cause serious injuries to anyone.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,992 to A. M. Shafik discloses a boxing exercise machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,278 to James Chen et al. discloses a boxing drill machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,485 to Donald W. Mitchelle discloses an interactive martial arts training machine.
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2006/0025284 to J. F. Livingstone et al. concerns a portable exercise device having a base, which holds a pole in a vertical position having two arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,801 to L. D'Alto concerns a multidirectional combination boxing and kicking bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,171 to D. Haselrig concerns a martial arts training bag.
None of the above disclosures show a machine that simulates the advantages of martial arts sparring with a live partner, where the machine uses a vertical alignment of Alpha Bodies rotated by programmable servo motors having detachable arms that strike key nerve areas to facilitate body hardening in a safe manner while. To that end, there is a need for the present invention.